1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid oxide fuel cell stack having a stack collecting structure with improved structural stability.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A fuel cell stack electrically connects a number of unit cells in parallel and/or in series to obtain the desired amount of current and voltage since the voltage of each unit cell is relatively small. A collecting plate is connected to a final portion of the stack and provides an electrical connection through a stack collector (DC loader). On the other hand, since the current collected from the entire stack flows in the stack collector, a sectional area of the stack collector is larger than each individual unit cell collector sectional area. In cylindrical solid oxide fuel cells, the stack collector may be formed of silver (Ag) having high temperature oxidation resistance. Due to the nature of silver, however, at oxidizing atmosphere and high temperature the physical strength of the silver may be weakened. Further, a peak portion of the stack collector is likely to disconnect because of the stack collector weight and other wire(s) connected to the stack collector.